Prior methods and apparatus for removing tree stumps and other wood debris from a logging site include large apparatus that pull the stump from the ground, thereby causing significant damage to the ground and increasing the potential for erosion. Other prior methods and apparatus include the use of massive devices attached to bulldozers or other pieces of large machinery for cutting the stumps out of the ground.
However, there has gone unmet a need for a simple method and lightweight apparatus able to economically remove stumps without significant damage to the ground. Also unmet is a need for a method and apparatus able to remove stumps from all variety of steep and uneven terrain. Further unmet is a need for an apparatus able to be carried by a single individual and that is able to use lines and machinery routinely present at a logging site without expensive adaptations.